LEGO Dr. Horrible
LEGO Dr. Horrible is a game that follows the Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog movie. Los Angeles This is the main hub of the game. You can go to many places found in Los Angeles from here as well as the Laundromat, Dr. Horrible's Lair, the park, the broadcasting studio and the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter. Levels Act I Transmatter Plan Summary: Dr. Horrible hatches a plan to steal gold bricks from a bank vault using his Transmatter Ray. At the bank, fight off security and gain access to the gold bricks. Characters: Dr. Horrible (Transmatter Ray), 2Sly4U Location: Bank Enemies: Security Guard Boss: Deputy Mayor (3 Hearts) With My Freeze Ray... Summary: Singing of the girl at the laundromat, Dr. Horrible fantasizes about Penny while doing laundry. Collect all the clothes utilizing the Freeze Ray. Characters: Billy (Red Shirt), Penny (Pajamas) Location: Laundromat Enemies: Laundromat Woman, Landromat Man, Laundromat Staff Boss: None Letter From Bad Horse Summary: Moist stops by Dr. Horrible's lab. Collect the mail then help set up Dr. Horrible's video camera. Then, fight off the cowboys when they burst in, conveying the message from Bad Horse. Characters: Dr. Horrible, Moist Location: Dr. Horrible's Lair Enemies: Cowboy, Cowboy (Orange) Boss: Cowboy (Black) A Major Heist Summary: Sneak through the streets and back alleys and find the armored truck. Attach a device to it to control it. During the vehicle portion, drive it through the streets, avoiding the police. Characters: Billy, Moist Vehicles: Armored Truck (Controlled), Armored Truck Location: LA Streets Enemies: Wonderflonium Guard, Police Car Boss: Captain Hammer (3 Hearts) A Man's Gotta Do... Summary: Captain Hammer now on the scene, battle him atop the stolen car. Fix the remote to stop the van and save Penny. Square off against Captain Hammer in the alley, ushering the Wonderflonium out of the van when he is distracted. Characters: Dr. Horrible, Moist Location: LA Streets Enemies: Wonderflonium Guard, Policeman, Policewoman Boss: Captain Hammer (3 Hearts), Captain Hammer (6 Hearts) Act II My Eyes Summary: Stalking the dates of Penny and Captain Hammer, make your way into the soup kitchen. At the park, observe Penny and Captain Hammer from a distance. Scare off the ducks for a clearer view. Characters: Billy (Jacket), Moist Location: LA Streets, Soup Kitchen, Park Enemies: Homeless Man, Homeless Woman Boss: None Superhero Memorial Bridge Summary: Crash the Mayor's unveiling of a new bridge. Fight off the police and Captain Hammer when he enters the battle. Characters: Dr. Horrible, Moist Location: Superhero Memorial Bridge Enemies: Policeman, Policewoman Boss: Captain Hammer (4 Hearts) Keep Your Head Up Summary: Fight off the cowboys as they deliver another message from Bad Horse. At the Laundromat, find all of the missing clothes. Face Captain Hammer when he enters. Characters: Billy (Brown), Penny (Flower Top) Location: Dr. Horrible's Lair, Laundromat Enemies: Cowboy, Cowboy (Orange), Laundromat Man, Laundromat Woman Boss: Cowboy (Black) (3 Hearts), Captain Hammer (6 Hearts) Brand New Day Summary: In Dr. Horrible's lair, replay the memories of him and Captain Hammer by launching darts at the dart board. Defeat Captain Hammer each time you face him. Then, build a Death Ray in the lair. Characters: Dr. Horrible, Moist Location: Dr. Horrible's Lair, LA Streets Enemies: Groupies Boss: Captain Hammer (3 Hearts), Captain Hammer (3 Hearts), Captain Hammer (5 Hearts) The Sun is High Summary: Imagining himself a giant, crash through the streets of LA. Find Captain Hammer and crush him beneath the boot. Characters: Dr. Horrible, Moist Location: Tiny LA Streets Enemies: None Boss: Captain Hammer (3 Hearts) Act III So They Say Summary: Tinker with the Death Ray and make sure it is ready for the final showdown. In the Pink Pummeler's house, find a phone to contact Dr. Horrible. Characters: Dr. Horrible, Moist (Stripped), Pink Pummeler Location: Dr. Horrible's Lair, Pink Pummeler's House Enemies: None Boss: None A Hero Leading the Way Summary: Its time to report on the opening of the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter, but the news room is in disrepair. Fix everything up for shooting. Repel the CaptaIn Hammer Groupies. Characters: News Anchor (Male), News Anchor (Female) Location: Broadcasting Studio Enemies: Groupies Boss: None He's Still Not Picking Up Summary: With Dr. Horrible a recluse in his planning, Moist and Pink Pummeler set out to find him in his lair. Characters: Moist (Stripped), Pink Pummeler Location: LA Streets Enemies: Policeman, Policewoman, Groupies Boss: None Everyone's A Hero Summary: Back stage, ready the Caring Hands Building for everyone to gather there. Characters: Penny (Event), Mayor Location: Caring Hands Homeless Shelter Enemies: Groupies Boss: None No Mercy Summary: Dr. Horrible froze Captain Hammer with his freeze ray. Clear the crowd out of the way to reach Captain Hammer. When unfrozen, Captain Hammer retaliates and steals the Death Ray. Take down your nemesis once and for all. Characters: Dr. Horrible (Death Ray), Penny (Event) Location: Caring Hands Homeless Shelter Enemies: Security Guard, Policeman, Policewoman, Groupies Boss: Captain Hammer (Death Ray) (6 Hearts) Characters (62) *Dr. Horrible *Dr. Horrible (Transmatter Ray) *Dr. Horrible (Stun Ray) *Dr. Horrible (Death Ray) *Dr. Horrible (Evil League of Evil) *Dr. Horrible (Soup Server) *Billy *Billy (Red Shirt) *Billy (Jacket) *Billy (Gray) *Billy (Brown) *Penny *Penny (Pajamas) *Penny (Jeans) *Penny (Evening) *Penny (Park) *Penny (Green) *Penny (Flower Top) *Penny (Dark Red) *Penny (Event) *Moist *Moist (Stripped) *Captain Hammer *Captain Hammer (Death Ray) *Bad Horse *Pink Pummeler *Purple Pimp *Conflict Diamond *Fake Thomas Jefferson *Tie-Die *Dead Bowie *Fury Leika *Snake Bite *Professor Normal *Bait *Switch *Hourglass *2Sly4U *Johnny Snow *Dead-Not-Sleeping *Soup Server *Ghandi *Deputy Mayor *Mayor *News Anchor (Male) *News Anchor (Female) *Tourist *Mover *Mover (Bald) *Captain Hammer Groupie * Captain Hammer Groupie (Green) * Dr. Horrible Groupie * Groupie (Male) * Groupie (Dr. Horrible) *Groupie (Female) * Groupie (Green) * Groupie (Dr. Horrible Shirt) * Camera Man *Bum *Psychiatrist *Blue Hat Man Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games